Hey Jess
by lit-fan-001
Summary: Short little oneshot about our favorite couple. Songfic. LITERATI. The Beatles: Hey Jude


**Hello all! I am very happy. I got inspiration! Finally. I have the first half of the next chapter of _Resemblances _written up. And then, I was listening to an old record of my dad's, and got an inspiration overload. This takes place right after Jess says, "I love you," then splits. It isn't easy to follow (mostly dialogue), but what do expect from oneshots written at three in the morning? Hope you like it! I think I'll update _Resemblances_ Friday. (End of Shameless Plugging)**

**Oh, and if you can, listen to "Hey Jude" while you read this.**

* * *

Hey Jude_

* * *

_

_Hey Jude_

_Don't make it bad_

Jess stared at the clock in his dashboard. How long had it been? Two hours? He didn't know; he wasn't exactly sane when he had in a silent moment confessed his love. His love… for her. He still couldn't believe that he, Jess Mariano, was in love. But sadly, his love interest didn't love him back. If she had, she would have done something. Yelled out a strangled, "Jess, wait!" Or she could have jumped in front of his car in an effort to stop him. No, Rory Gilmore definitely didn't love him. Rory Gilmore _couldn't_ love someone like him. And yet, he had somehow managed to fall in love with her; managed to let down his walls and show her enough of him, just enough of his _true_ self, that he had fallen in love.

_Take a sad song__ a__nd make it better_

'Well Jess,' he thought to himself, 'you've done it now. You've done the one thing you said you would never do. You've left the woman of your dreams. Didn't you swear to yourself one night many years ago that you would never leave her, once you found her? You did, didn't you? When you heard of what your father did to your mother, you said you'd never do _that_. You'd never be _a Jimmy_.' Jess looked back to the dash, checking (once more) the time.

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

"Okay," speaking his thoughts aloud, "I have to…" Here he paused, thinking about his choices. "Keep going." 'NO!' screamed the small but annoyingly high voice in the back of his head (that strangely sounded a whole lot like Lorelai). 'The hero, who, it kills me to say, is you, cannot run away from his problems! That's not how these things are supposed to work! And don't even get me started on how badly you screwed up the classic _I love you_ scene.'

_Hey Jude_

_Don't be afraid_

'But, I can't,' Jess argued. 'You can't? You _can't_? Don't give me that _I can't_ excuse.' 'But, she doesn't lo-' 'Of course she loves you, you moron! If you can think, for one second, that Rory doesn't love you, you are stupider than I thought you were… and considering I know you dropped out of high school, that's saying something.' The little voice was growing louder, stronger. 'Why do I have Lorelai in my head?' Jess asked himself. 'I'm not Lorelai. I'm your conscience; your _sub_conscious. I am that little nagging voice in the back of your-' 'Nagging's right,' he interrupted Lorelai-whatever it was. 'Don't interrupt,' the voice said. 'As I was saying, I am the little voice in the back of your head, telling you right from wrong. And I am _telling_ you now that this is wrong _wrong_!'

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Could it be possible for her to forgive him? After what he did? Jess knew that he couldn't get his hopes up. He had to think about this rationally. He began to make a pro/con list in his head. He froze. He had spent way to much time around this girl to be considered sane. On a whim, a moment of insanity, he pulled an illegal U-turn, and started driving back to Stars Hollow.

_'__Hey Jude_

_Don't let me down__'_

'Do you have to sing that song the whole way back?' Jess was considering placing himself in the asylum. Arguing with voices in his head? That qualified him for solitary confinement, didn't it? 'What? I'm setting the mood.' 'Well stop setting the mood.' 'Oh, and you're not,' the voice said. 'Not what?' 'Going crazy.' 'Not going crazy, eh? Then what do you call having conversations with voices in your head or consciences or whatever?' 'I call it: Your own personal way of having a revelation, and epiphany if you will.' 'Rory teach you that word?' 'Oh, stop being so scathing. I'm not Lorelai, remember? I'm you… in a sense. My vocabulary is your vocabulary… sort of.' "Whatever." He said this aloud.

_You have found her_

_Now go and get her_

He had been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes. It was half past midnight, and she was sitting on the bench next to the gazebo. His _conscience_ was getting louder and louder, now almost screaming throughout his brain. 'Go! Get! She's right there!' Peace, he willed his head. Quiet. Thinking is necessary. 'She's sitting less than fifty feet away.' ' I don't know if I ca-' 'You just drove two hours to get back here. You wasted more money in gas than was the price of the car! You are going to go up there, and you are _going_ to apologize, and _God help me,_ you are going to tell her how you feel and _wait_ for her reaction."

_Remember to let her into your heart_

'You're going to have to do this.' The voice was softer, almost sounding as if it was pitying him. 'I know.' 'You want to do this.' 'I _know_.' Here was a pause; the only noise Jess heard was the rustling of leaves as the cold wind blew through the trees. 'Do you love her?' 'Yes.' 'Then go and get her.'

_Then you can start to make it better_

Jess breathed a sigh, afraid of what would happen next. He got out of his car, closed the door softly… not softly enough. She looked up, and their eyes locked. The sky versus the earth locked in a battle that would only be fought once more. She stood, and ran towards him. Surprising himself, Jess found himself running to her, as well. They met halfway, as they would do for the rest of their lives in their decisions, her arms wrapping around his neck, holding so tightly that Jess _knew_ that she would never let go. She whispered into his ear, just loud enough for Jess to catch her words, "I love you too, you know?"

_Hey Jude_


End file.
